


Tired, Gay, and not okay

by AisIsOk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, K e a n i s h o t, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Really damn gay, dad jokes, im tired 24/7, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisIsOk/pseuds/AisIsOk
Summary: Kean is a boy going off to college. He is going into programming but wants to open his own coffee shop. He is going to an elite college and his dorm mate is a rude snobby rich kid who seems to not know what the word nice even means. But Kean gets to see the side of him that nobody else really knew existed





	Tired, Gay, and not okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys in advance if this isn't the best, this is my first time writing and posting my storys

Kean sat on his floor, hands holding some old art project he made in fourth grade. He tossed it next to him and picked up another useless object. He was packing for college. Kean was roughly 18 and had dirty blonde hair and has the most trash sense of style anyone could imagine and was going into a programming career even though he wanted to open a small coffee shop in his local town square. His parents expected way too much of their child but Kean was always a lazy kid with no motivation whatsoever. Yet he did make a good microwave pizza.

“Damn” he mumbled to himself. There usually wasn’t a lot of food in the cabinets but he was hungry.

“I guess it’s time for a sauce sandwich” he joked as his little sister walked into the room and glared at him. His sister’s name was Sara and unlike him, she had dark brown hair and was extremely pale, and EXTREMELY annoying. She resembled their dad, even the part of looking like a man he thought. Kean chuckled and walked to his room and plopped down on his bed. He was going to miss this place. This musty body odor with a hint of axe smelling room. Ok, maybe he wouldn’t but it’s the nostalgia that counts right?

He looked at his phone and was a bit disappointed by what he saw, of course he didn't expect to get any texts but he was sure hoping for some. But, to no surprise there were no messages. Kean sighed and put his phone on a weird wireless charging port thing his parents got him around a month ago and layed down under the covers of his bed. Looking at the clock which stated that it was around nine thirty two, he sighed, his clock was always a minute or two off. He had tried to fix it but to no prevail it never worked.

His mother walked into the room around ten minutes later to say goodnight because she slept early and usually Kean was playing some game on his laptop and would go to sleep an hour from then but he had too much on his mind tonight, he couldn't just play games, tomorrow was the day he was moving out. As she walked in, he was already fast asleep and she let out a small smile

“Good night sweetie” she said softly. If he was awake he would have told her that he is older now so she can’t call him that. Yet she probably still would. Kean was always going to be her “sweetheart.”

The next morning Kean woke up from his alarm at around seven thirty and he picked up his phone and scrolled through instagram looking at memes, occasionally liking one or two. He eventually got up and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Tea wasn’t really his thing. He never really liked it. He Grabbed a poptart from the cabinet and put it in the toaster.

“I guess mom and dad went shopping last night” he said looking through the fridge and seeing much more than old sauces and sticks of butter. He sipped his coffee and ate his cinnamon brown sugar poptart while again, scrolling through his phone. His dad walked into the room and gave him a strong smile.

“Hey there college boy! Up bright and early i see?” his dad said while patting him on the back. He smiled and nodded at his dad and kept on scrolling through instagram.

“Hey dad? I’m worried about college” Kean said uneasily. There crept a devilish grin on his dads face. Like he had been waiting for his son to say that.

“Hi worried about college” His dad said slowly. Oh please god no. what have i done to deserve this Kean thought.

“I’m dad” His dad said. There it is. The most generic dad joke. How could he have not seen this coming? Nevermind the question, he was disappointed in himself. He left the kitchen and walked up to his room to grab the rest of the stuff he was going to bring and plopped it into his car. He had a forest green Jeep and his car smelled like pine. His favorite scent. A couple of hours passed and Kean was leaving to drive to the dormitory. He said goodbye to his family and to the little friends he had. Kean sat in his car and was on his way to college.


End file.
